Gaming machines that provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. These gaming machines generally require a player to place a wager to activate a play of the primary game. For many of these gaming machines, any award provided to a player for a wagered-on play of a primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or a winning symbol combination and on an amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the amount of the wager, the higher the award). Winning symbols or winning symbol combinations that are less likely to occur typically result in higher awards being provided when they do occur.
For such known gaming machines, an amount of a wager placed on a primary game by a player may vary. For instance, a gaming machine may enable a player to wager a minimum quantity of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one cent, nickel, dime, quarter, or dollar), up to a maximum quantity of credits, such as five credits. The gaming machine may enable the player to place this wager a single time or multiple times for a single play of the primary game. For instance, a gaming machine configured to operate a slot game may have one or more paylines, and the gaming machine may enable a player to place a wager on each of the paylines for a single play of the slot game. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as one configured to operate a slot game, may enable players to place wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of a primary game. For example, the amounts of the wagers may range from one credit up to 125 credits (e.g., five credits on each of twenty-five separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, in which players can place wagers of one or more credits on each hand, and in which multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wager amounts or levels and substantially different rates of play.
Bonus or secondary games are also known in gaming machines. Such gaming machines usually provide an award to a player for a play of one such bonus game in addition to any awards provided for any plays of any primary games. Bonus games usually do not require an additional wager to be placed by the player to be initiated. Bonus games are typically initiated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or designated triggering symbol combination in the primary game. For instance, a gaming machine may initiate or trigger a bonus game when a bonus symbol occurs on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine. The gaming machine generally indicates when a bonus game is initiated or triggered through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, display screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the initiation or triggering of a bonus game, even before the player knows an amount of a bonus award won via the bonus game.
Certain known gaming machines randomly initiate or trigger such bonus games during play of the primary game. That is, such known gaming machines initiate or trigger such bonus games for no discernable or understandable reason from the player's perspective. As a result, for some players, player enjoyment and excitement is not fully maximized because the player has nothing to “root for” during play of the primary game other than a randomly occurring bonus triggering symbol, randomly occurring bonus triggering symbol combination, or other bonus triggering event. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a player with an additional award opportunity, such as a play of a bonus game, upon an occurrence of one or more easily discernable or understandable events to increase player involvement, enjoyment, and excitement.